Ne me quitte pas
by RikiCassie
Summary: Un classique de la chanson française pour exprimer les sentiments de Derek. En rapport avec Tant pis pour Morgan


**_Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier _**

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça. Elle devait lui donner une chance, se donner le temps. Ses émotions étaient encore trop à vif, Pénélope ne devait pas prendre une telle décision sans s'être donné le temps pour oublier, pour pardonner

 _ **Qui s'enfuit déjà,**  
 **Oublier le temps**  
 **Des malentendus** _

Elle croyait qu'il s'était rapproché de Tamara dans un but purement physique. Elle se trompait. Elle refusait de l'écouter, de le comprendre quand il disait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de coucher avec elle.

 _E **t le temps perdu**  
 **A savoir comment**  
 **Oublier ces heures**  
 **Qui tuaient parfois**  
 **A coups de pourquoi**  
 **Le cœur du bonheur**_

En quelques heures sa vie avait basculé. La femme de sa vie l'éconduisait. Ils auraient pu être tellement heureux ensemble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi avoir un peu de bonheur. Son bonheur est mort lorsque Tamara a débarqué chez Pénélope et l'a retenue pendant des heures la menaçant d'une arme à cause de lui. Sa Babygirl devait se laisser du temps pour oublier tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision. Il était prêt à supplier …

 ** _Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_**

 ** _Moi je t'offrirai_**  
 ** _Des perles de pluie_**  
 ** _Venues de pays_**  
 ** _Où il ne pleut pas_**

Il ferait tout pour la retenir, pour qu'elle revînt sur sa décision. Il était disposé à faire l'impossible pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

 ** _Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière _**

Elle était sa déesse, il la vénérait. Si tel était son souhait, il pourrait devenir son serviteur fidèle et dévoué.

 _ **Je ferai un domaine**  
 **Où l'amour sera roi**  
 **Où l'amour sera loi**  
 **Où tu seras reine** _

Il l'appelait Princesse, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était pour lui. Il était prêt à la traiter comme une reine. A se tenir à sa disposition pour assouvir le moindre de ses désirs. A la couvrir d'attention, d'amour. A faire d'elle sa femme. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre…

 ** _Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_**

 ** _Je t'inventerai_**  
 ** _Des mots insensés_**  
 ** _Que tu comprendras_**

Elle était la seule à le connaitre vraiment, à comprendre ce dont il avait besoin avant même qu'il ne pût lui-même savoir ce qui lui fallait. Elle était là pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer et il avait leur propre langage.

 _J **e te parlerai**_  
 ** _De ces amants là_**  
 ** _Qui ont vu deux fois_**  
 ** _Leurs cœurs s'embraser_**  
 ** _Je te raconterai_**  
 ** _L'histoire de ce roi_**  
 ** _Mort de n'avoir pas_**  
 ** _Pu te rencontrer_**

Comment la raisonner ? Que lui dire pour qu'elle comprît ? Devait-il faire appel à des gens qui avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience pour le conseiller ? Qui pourrait plaider en sa faveur auprès de sa bien-aimée ? Comment lui faire comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'avec le temps, elle saurait pardonner et retrouver ses sentiments si forts qu'elle avait pour lui jusqu'à il y a peu ? Elle était si obstinée…

 ** _Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_**

 ** _On a vu souvent_**  
 ** _Rejaillir le feu_**  
 ** _de l´ancien volcan_**  
 ** _Qu'on croyait trop vieux_**  
 ** _Il est paraît-il_**  
 ** _Des terres brûlées_**  
 ** _Donnant plus de blé_**  
 ** _Qu'un meilleur avril,_**  
 ** _Et quand vient le soir_**  
 ** _Pour qu'un ciel flamboie_**  
 ** _Le rouge et le noir_**  
 ** _Ne s'épousent-ils pas_**

Leur amour pourrait reprendre de plus belle et renaitre de ses cendres tel un phœnix. Il l'aimerait encore plus fort sachant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la perdre. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ils en ressortiraient encore plus forts, plus unis. Ils avaient l'avenir devant eux. Elle devait leur laisser encore une chance. Elle était si décidée…

 ** _Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas _**

_**Je ne vais plus pleurer**  
 **Je ne vais plus parler**  
 **Je me cacherai là**  
 **A te regarder**  
 **Danser et sourire** _

Le temps était venu d'accepter. Autant l'avoir dans sa vie même en tant qu'amie, même en la sachant heureuse avec un autre que de ne pas la voir du tout. Une autre personne aurait demandé sa mutation pour ne pas avoir à assister à son bonheur, mais lui, il se délecterait du moindre de ses sourires, de la moindre de ses attentions à son égard. Ce sera une petite consolation. Il prendrait plaisir à la voir danser avec le chef dans les bars ou les soirées.

 ** _Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire _**

Il aimait tellement sa voix, son rire qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Et même s'il n'était plus le seul à qui elle parlait, avec qui elle riait, il serait aux anges de l'entendre. Elle continuerait toujours à flirter avec lui. Il s'en contenterait.

 ** _Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien _**

Il s'était juré dès le jour de leur rencontre qu'il la protègerait toujours. Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Il serait toujours là pour elle. Il serait toujours son confident, son protecteur, son garde du corps. Le nouvel homme qu'elle avait dans sa vie n'y pourrait rien y faire. Derek Morgan ne serait jamais loin de Pénélope Garcia.

 ** _mais, Ne me quitte pas_**

 ** _Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_**

* * *

 ** _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes histoires.  
_**

 ** _A vos reviews!_**

 ** _RikiCa_**


End file.
